Ben Hill Griffin, Jr.
|birth_place = Tiger Bay, Florida |death_date = |death_place = Avon Park, Florida |nationality = United States |alma_mater = University of Florida |known_for = Businessman Citrus Grower Politician Philanthropist |spouse = Eleanor Griffin }} Ben Hill Griffin, Jr. (October 20, 1910 – March 1, 1990) was a prominent American businessman, citrus grower, politician and philanthropist who was a native and resident of Florida. Griffin was an alumnus of the University of Florida, a former state legislator, a one-time candidate for governor and a patron of college sports and higher education in Florida. Several of Griffin's grandchildren remain active in Florida politics. Early life and education Griffin was born during a hurricane in the former town of Tiger Bay, near Fort Meade, Florida.Cinnamon Bair, "Polk County Chronicles: Tiger Bay a Town for A While," The Ledger (July 12, 2009). Retrieved August 21, 2009 He attended Frostproof High School in Frostproof, Florida, where he was responsible for starting the high school football program in 1929.Mike Cobb, "Two Decades of Growth: 1920s and '30s Saw the Start of Many Local Traditions," The Ledger (November 29, 2007). Retrieved August 21, 2009. After graduating from high school, Griffin studied economics, marketing and agriculture at the University of Florida in Gainesville, Florida,University of Florida Foundation, Named UF Facilities, B.H. Griffin - W.L. Floyd Hall. Retrieved August 22, 2009. where he was a member of Pi Kappa Phi Fraternity (Alpha Epsilon chapter). Citrus and agri-business In 1933, Griffin left the University of Florida after three years without earning a degree to find a job during the Great Depression. He unsuccessfully sought work in New York City, then returned home to Frostproof, Florida and began his business with a orange grove, a wedding gift from his father, and built it into a citrus business empire.Tait Trussell, "The last of the citrus barons—Ben Hill Griffin Jr.," Nation's Business, p. 46 (February 1989). Retrieved August 22, 2009. In 1961, Griffin was named to the board of directors of Atlantic Land & Improvement Company, Inc., the land-holding subsidiary of the Atlantic Coast Line Railroad and commonly known as "Alico."FundingUniverse.com, Alico, Inc. Company History. Retrieved August 22, 2009. Alico, Inc. became a publicly-traded corporation engaged in citrus fruit, sugarcane and sod production, cattle ranching and forestry.Alico, Inc. web site. Retrieved August 22, 2009. Griffin acquired a majority of the outstanding stock of Alico in 1972, and became chairman of its board of directors in 1973. Griffin was also chief executive officer of Ben Hill Griffin, Inc., a family-owned business with citrus and other agriculture interests. In 1989, the year before his death, he was ranked 261st on the Forbes 400 list of richest Americans.Alfonso A. Narvaez, "Ben Hill Griffin Jr., 79, is Dead; Leader in Florida Citrus Industry," The New York Times, Section A, Page 18, Column 4 (March 2, 1990). Retrieved August 22, 2009. Florida politics Griffin, a conservative Democrat, was a member of the Florida Legislature for twelve years—four years in the Florida Senate and eight years in the Florida House of Representatives. In 1974, he lost the Democratic Party primary race for Governor of Florida to Reubin Askew. Philanthropy Griffin and his family have been generous donors to higher education in Florida, especially his alma mater, the University of Florida; over the years, he donated more than $20 million to the university and its athletic programs.Durward Buck, "Polk County Hall of Fame: Griffin Honors Father at Banquet," The Ledger (June 27, 2007). Retrieved August 21, 2009. In 1989, Florida Field, the university's football stadium, was officially renamed Ben Hill Griffin Stadium at Florida Field.GatorZone.com, Facilities, Ben Hill Griffin Stadium at Florida Field. Retrieved August 22, 2009.Floyd Hall, one of the university's historic academic buildings, was restored due in part to Griffin's donations and was renamed Griffin-Floyd Hall upon its reopening in 1992. For his support of the Florida Gators sports programs, Griffin was inducted into the University of Florida Athletic Hall of Fame as an "honorary letter winner" in 1982.F Club, Hall of Fame, Honorary Letterwinners. Retrieved July 23, 2011.Jack Hairston, "13 Go Into Hall of Fame," The Gainesville Sun, p. 3B (April 14, 1982). Retrieved July 23, 2011. After Griffin's death, Alico, Inc., the company he built into a successful diversified agribusiness, contributed approximately in Lee County, Florida for the development of Florida Gulf Coast University (FGCU), Florida's tenth state university.Kate Spinner, "FGCU Begins Search For New President," The Ledger (January 20, 2007). Retrieved August 21, 2009. Alico Arena, FGCU's indoor sports arena, is named for the company.Florida Gulf Coast University, Alico Arena History. Retrieved August 22, 2009. The elementary school in his hometown of Frostproof is also named for Griffin.Polk County Public Schools, Ben Hill Griffin, Jr. Elementary School web page. Retrieved August 22, 2009. Family and legacy When Griffin died in 1990, he was survived by his wife Eleanor, a son, four daughters, and sixteen grandchildren. Griffin's only son, Ben Hill Griffin, III, carried on his father's family business, and served as the CEO of Alico until 2004, and Alico remains under control of the extended Griffin family.Bill Rufty, "Griffin Heirs Remove Troutman From Board: Lawmaker is replaced by pro-development Sen. Alexander," The Ledger (January 19, 2008). Retrieved August 29, 2009. Griffin's son continues to serve as the chairman of Ben Hill Griffin, Inc.,AllBusiness.com, "Ben Hill Griffin III Steps Down as Chairman of Alico Inc.," Business Wire (February 26, 2004). Retrieved August 22, 2009. and one of FGCU's primary academic buildings, Griffin Hall, is named for him.Florida Gulf Coast University, On-Line Tour, Ben Hill Griffin III Hall. Retrieved August 22, 2009. Griffin's grandson and namesake, Ben Hill Griffin, IV, serves as the current president of Ben Hill Griffin, Inc., which is one of the member companies of the Florida's Natural cooperative.Florida's Natural Growers, Meet the Growers, Ben Hill Griffin IV Profile. Retrieved August 22, 2009. 's football stadium, Ben Hill Griffin Stadium, viewed from the south endzone. The stadium was known as Florida Field until 1989, when it was officially rechristened "Ben Hill Griffin Stadium at Florida Field."]] Following in the family footsteps, three of Griffin's grandchildren have served in elected political office in Florida. Republican Katherine Harris, a former member of the Florida Senate, former Florida Secretary of State (best known for her role in the disputed 2000 presidential election), and former United States Representative from Sarasota, is Griffin's granddaughter."Katherine Harris Bio," Orlando Sentinel (undated). Retrieved August 22, 2009. Republican J.D. Alexander, a former member of the Florida House of Representatives and a current member of the Florida Senate, is his grandson.Florida Senate, J.D. Alexander Profile. Retrieved August 22, 2009. Republican Baxter Troutman, a member of the Florida House of Representatives, is also Griffin's grandson.Bill Rufty, "Learning Grandfather's Lessons Well," The Ledger (March 24, 2008). Retrieved August 21, 2009. In 1998, a panel of Florida historians and other consultants named Griffin one of the fifty most important Floridians of the twentieth century.The 50 Most Important Floridians of the 20th Century, newspaper magazine published by The Ledger, Lakeland, Florida (March 1, 1998). See also * Florida Gators football * History of Florida * History of the University of Florida * List of Pi Kappa Phi alumni * List of University of Florida alumni * List of University of Florida Athletic Hall of Fame members References Category:1910 births Category:1990 deaths Category:American philanthropists Category:Businesspeople from Florida Category:Florida Blue Key initiates Category:Florida Democrats Category:Florida State Senators Category:Members of the Florida House of Representatives Category:People from Polk County, Florida Category:University of Florida alumni